1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer level electro-optical semiconductor manufacture fabrication mechanism and a method for the same. The present invention improves upon traditional electro-optical semiconductor grain packaging methods. The present invention uses screen-printing or steel board printing to print solder or silver paste onto the top surface of a wafer. The present invention does not necessitate the changing any other processes that need to take place subsequently in the traditional grain-packaging production line. Therefore, the device can be set in the substrate to attain a finer line than those of PCB boards. In this way, the device's size can be minimized and its performance raised. Also, the production yield can be improved to save on production time and costs. The present invention is especially suited to large sized LED grains or sensor packaging production lines.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabrication factories are always researching for new ways and methods to increase the production capacity of their electro-optical semiconductor packaging production lines. Most improvements are related to either process flows or are made through the deployment of new materials for lower production costs or faster production times. Process flow improvement is a very important subject. Owing to the precise machinery needed for grain packaging, the machinery is difficult to redesign and doing so is very expensive. As such, improving the process flow is relatively cheap and easily achievable.
IC substrates, such as BGA boards, CSP boards and flip chips, have all undergone vast improvements over recent years. Portable electric products are also becoming smaller and thinner, so IC substrates require thinner lines and smaller holes for their products.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a traditional LED package mechanism 1a, substrate 10a connected to a LED 12a and a wire 14a, all packaged by a packaging material 16a. During the fabrication stage, there are many complex processes and efficiency problems with the traditional LED package mechanism 1a. In practice, the package 1a will affect the package's size, the product's performance and the yield. The traditional RGB grains can not be set close together because the traditional line width is too wide. Consequently, the light that is emitted will not be very bright. The same problem is also encountered in the sensor packaging field.